Changing World
by TengokuKatana
Summary: Shirosaki has driven everyone to bow down to him as ruler because everyone is scared. When Ichigo attempts to escape, Shirosaki only find it amusing to him. However, Shirosaki never expected Ichigo to escape. He did and now both of them are off at a goose-chase with each other. One hunting the other and another running away. YAOI HichiIchi
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from this book I read and I just wanted to write a story based off it so much xD I give credit to the makers of the book "The Fire" by James Patterson which inspired me. This story will mostly be told in Ichigo's P.O.V and Third Person P.O.V.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

-Ichigo-

Someday in your life, you're going to see that the world will change so much over the time. Maybe positively, or even negatively.

Either way, it's going to change whether we like it or not and I was one of the victims who got caught in something like this.

-888-

People, kids and teenagers, stood erect staring at nothing really. Most of their eyes had the life sucked out of them. Ever since a certain man took power, all freedoms were taken away from them. That man was standing right in front of them with a huge grin on his face. His mocking eyes were watching them. Black obsidian replaced the whites and a malicious yellow glowed, sticking out against the dark abyss. His skin was pure white matching his hair. Two guards stood behind the group of kids and teenagers, watching them if they made any rebellious movement, which usually means any kind of movement.

Remember how we said that mostly all the people gathered here, had lost their will to fight? Well, I didn't. My spiked orange hair stuck out from everyone else. In my heart, I still had the will of fight back. How much I wanted to just lunge at the albino and punch him square in the face. The side of my mouth was twitching and my eyes burned with a fiery hotter than the flames of Underworld. The guards shifted and turned to look at me. My fingers were twitching, but I stopped as soon as the guards had turned to look my way.

The albino's name was Shirosaki and he walked in front of everyone looking all of them in the eye. He went right of front me and smirked devilishly. That never meant a good sign.

"I like the look in yer eye it's filled with hatred and a fighting spirit, but I won't let ya rebel…" Shirosaki had a distorted voice that almost echoed across the landscape. He slammed his knee into my stomach and I coughed up blood, but I didn't fall. However, the man just cackled almost manically. He found it amusing. Damn him.

"Yer a strong one…I like ya already," Shirosaki licked his lips with a blue tongue and continued moving on. Stares were cast on me.

The words that Shirosaki spoke sent shivers down my spine.

-888-

Everyone was seated at the tables of the cafeteria. Yes, we have a cafeteria, if we didn't we wouldn't really be alive without food, right? Sure it wasn't the best food, but that doesn't mean we don't eat.

Two people walked next to me and I turned my head around the look at them. Orange bangs covered my eyes a little as I blinked questioningly at the two.

They consisted of a boy and girl. The boy had glasses that were held on to his face by his nose. He had black hair that hung lower on its sides. The girl had long orange hair, a little darker than mine, that reached the end of her back. Two pins that were shaped a little like flowers were clipped on both the left side and the right of her hair. They looked down at me with a mix of accusation and fear in their eyes.

"My name is Orihime…This is Uryu Ishida. We were kind of wondering if you were um…" Orihime shuffled her feet in embarrassment. Ishida stepped up and pushed Orihime out of the way. He cleared up this throat and started to talk.

"We were wondering if you were related to you-know-who," Ishida spat out with clear disgust.

To be honest, I can't really believe that these two had the nerve to ask that. Everyone else was so scared, that they would follow that white demon anywhere. These two were obviously one of them.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and turned to look at us. Whispers started up all around the room, making more noise than needed.

"Why would you even _think_ that?" I said harshly, with a bitter tone in my voice. How _dare_ they!? Just because _he_ said he liked me for my spirit, unlike all these other people, doesn't mean I am related to Him in any way.

"Hmph. If you must…If you haven't noticed you look exactly like him, apart from the fact he is an albino. Secondly, he seemed to have a grudge against you. He attacked you and not anyone else at the matter. Let me reform that question for you to understand. Have you ever been involved with any event that could have triggered his hate toward you?" Uryu narrowed his eyes. All the other kids and teenagers were still watching intensely, waiting in tension.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"I have never done anything that could have set up a grudge against me. Shirosaki only attacked me because I am the only one not afraid of him and that I would rebel against it ruling," I said this as calmly as I could make it. Gasps were made when I said _his_ name. The name was practically tabooed here.

It was believed if it was ever spoken, you would be dead the next few days.

"…I will accept that answer…but just in case, I am staying away from you," Uryu turned around so his back was facing me. He walked away after pushing his glasses upward.

"He can be cold-hearted, but he is actually pretty nice. I think we could have become good friends, if not for the situation were in," Orihime smiled and followed Uryu out. Guards came in just after it was over. Everyone was glad that they didn't come in any sooner, or it was going to get bloody.

"The King has requested that everyone leave and appear at the court yard for a demonstration of his excellence!" A guard demanded at the top of his lungs.

You may think that those words didn't mean anything, but a little show of His power…but no. These words signaled an execution.

-888-

Everyone had gathered in the courtyard. There was a figure tied up on a cross. This figure was wrapped in a black cloth, hiding her face from view. The fact that gave away that the figure was a girl was the clothing and curve of the body. Shirosaki was standing right next to the cross with no weapons in his hand or reach. His mouth was curved in a psychotic smile and his eyes were scanning the crowd.

I was near the back, since I was one of the last to make it in the courtyard. I wanted to jump in and stop it, but so many people were in my way. It was futile trying to push the mass of bodies in front since there were just so many and it would cause a huge riot that Shirosaki would notice.

"I found this young one in the streets today trying to gather people to start a rebellion…Before I execute this girl, I will say this. You're all about to find out what happens when you try to rebel against me! Keep this in your memories and nightmares and be warned" Shirosaki said in a low voice, that made it more menacing and brought his hand up and placed it upon the girl's chest where the heart lay. Red beams started to begin charging on his palm. After it was all charged up, se shot it and it blew a hole where his palm was. A scream as heard from the girl and then it instantly went away as Shirosaki shot his red blast.

The crowd was staring wide eyed and some even backed away slightly. I had closed my eyes to avoid seeing it, but I could not block out the scream that was heard. It was agonizing to just stand there and hear or see the whole thing happen.

"Any other people who dare come up here and say anything?" Shirosaki gleamed at the group with the same mocking eye and the damn grin.

I clenched my fist, making my knuckles go white. Blood dripped down from the hand as my nails dug into the flesh of my palm. My teeth were clenched and I pushed everyone in my way, out of it.

Shirosaki turned to me and he raised an eyebrow in amusement. When I reached the front, anger was written on my face.

I am _not_ letting this get away. Like I care if I get killed, if no one was going to stand up, I will. This nut-job had to learn a fucking lesson!

"You have no _right _to kill people at your will! Do you think it's funny to murder someone without a _real _reason!?" My voice was raised to a level that even surprised me. After all that, no noise was heard. It was dead silent. No one dared to speak up during this. Shirosaki frowned and a deadly look crossed his eyes. After moments, his lips curled up in a lopsided smile.

A chuckle escaped Shirosaki's pale lips, but as soon as it escaped, he punched me in the gut. Blood was coughed out and I staggered backward. He wasn't angry…He still had that smile and it had my blood boiling even more.

Shirosaki turned to the guards and everyone else.

"Get all of them out of here…I am going to teach this little prick a lesson," Shirosaki ordered and they all scrambled out.

The instant they did, I lunged at him and I aimed a punch to his head. He dodged easily and grabbed my wrist tightly. His other hand jabbed me in the ribcage that had me buckling my knees and fall down. The albino's grip still tightened on my wrist. His sharp black nails dug into the flesh deeply and I held back a scream. His nails were more like claws as it kept digging into the skin down to muscle.

_I won't show weakness and I won't give him what he wants…_

"It hurts doesn't it? If not…" Shirosaki bent my hand back and a bone was close to cracking or breaking. His white hand reached out and he used his sharp black nails to scrape my throat. I made a gagging sound and a warm, thick liquid started to drip and stain my clothes and torso.

"S-stop, please!" My voice was pleading. Tears started to form in my eyes. This proved me I was weak...How do I expect to win against him if I can't even take this…?

He let go and let me fall to the floor, painfully. He bent down and grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb and forced eye contact. I shut my eyes tightly, avoiding the golden pools. Even so, he put his pale lips right next to my ear.

"Now ya know the difference between you and me. It's futile to fight back. Yer weak n' jus' as hopeless as the rest o' them are," His distorted voice rang in my head. The words he spoke were alluring and I almost fell into unconsciousness until his voice was raised.

"Get this pile of trash outta my sights!" Shirosaki hollered and hissed at the guards that were watching the whole thing, wide-eyed. A strained grunt came from me as I realized: they were engulfed in fear of Shirosaki as well.

"Just kill him already! It's not like he is any use to you! He will just keep rebelling!" Another voice joined in and I could feel eyes looking down at me in hatred. I moved my head a little to find cyan eyes glow in a dark corner. That was really all I could make out since the darkness covered the rest of his body.

Shirosaki just smirked, "I can see why ya think tha' Grimmjow, but think. Without 'im do ya think it would be jus' as _fun? _"

I heard the named Grimmjow chuckle softly.

"I guess I understand your point. But he can always step up and beat ya," Grimmjow started to make his way to the door and slammed it shut when he disappeared. The only thing I caught was light blue hair that was spiked up.

"Let…go..." I finally realized he was still gripping my chin.

Surprisingly, he complied and let go. His hand motioned to the guards in a silent command.

Three guards went up to me and picked me up by my ankles, arms, and chest. I was carried to the 'room' (more like a cell) I was currently staying in. Once I hit the concrete floor, the guards left me with no consideration.

"Dammit it all…" I mumbled, clenching my fists in the process. My body still throbbed from the pain that was inflicted upon me. My legs wobbled when I tried standing up, but I made it to the bed on the far side of the cell. I brought a shaky hand up to my face and noticed the dried blood that was staining the surface.

Sleep soon engulfed me after the pain had numbed. Nothing could rid of the nightmares that haunted my mind.

I had to think of something…_anything_, if he was going to escape this hell hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here we go~

I am still deciding whether to make the Yaoi go first or Ichigo running away first xDD

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

-Third Person P.O.V-

A loud banging woke Ichigo from his sleep. He groaned as he brought himself up. Yesterday's events left him sore and stiff. His whole body screamed at him to lie back down.

Light filtered through the tiny glass window just above the bed. Most of it got absorbed, so the cell was still dark and eerily cold. Footsteps sounded through the hallway that kept on echoing. Cells or rooms were lined up against the wall, hollowed out to allow room for different people.

Two guards, dressed in khaki pants and a uniform on top started to unlock the cells. Silver and gold badges gleamed as they symbolized their authority and that they were part of Shirosaki's ruling. Their eyes were cold, empty and showed no mercy. Clangs rang loudly through the hall as the keys, hung by the guard's waists, clattered against each other.

Everyone looked at each other and cautiously stepped out. After doing so, they looked wearily around, expecting something to happen.

Ichigo inwardly sighed and stepped out into the hallway with a little more confidence than the rest. He winced back as the pain heightened when he moved his body.

Suddenly, a whole other group of guards starts to push back all the prisoners to a single room. It was hard work, but after awhile they finally got them in. Ichigo was one of the first to get in. Others were obviously reluctant to enter and actually stopped the traffic in the front of the double doors. They still were pushed inside with a stumble. Once everyone was fully inside, the doors shut.

"What the hell do these guys want now…?" Ichigo grumbled to himself as he looked around. The room was all white with splatters of dark red on the walls and floors.

_Probably blood…_

Ichigo noticed the stage in the north end of the room. He noticed the same cyan eyes that were looking at him yesterday.

_Grimmjow…_ Ichigo recalled the name from his memories and locked eye contact with him. His hazel eyes narrowed at Grimmjow's. Grimmjow just stared back as a smirk tugged at his lips. They both stayed like that for awhile until the doors once more burst open.

All eyes were turned on the person who walked in. It was man that bore the uniform of a higher class. Those people were Shirosaki's commanders. They were like his right-hand man. They were loyal and strong. All the commanders controlled something, like the army, weaponry, and training. Stuff like that.

A pathway was made when everyone started to avoid the man that had walked in.

"Hey…who is that?"

"I never seen him before,"

"Is he new?"

Questions started to spread around the room. Ichigo, as silently as possible, pushed his way through the crowd. He narrowed his eyes at the man and carefully observed him and buried how the man looked into his mind for future reference.

The man had scarlet red eyes that held both malice and…sympathy? Ichigo shook his head. There was no way anyone here had any more of that. Long, jet black hair hung low, all the way past his back. Gray markings with tinges of blue were on the left side of him. He stepped up on the stage and took a stand next to Grimmjow.

"Didn't think ya would actually come…" Grimmjow teased and looked back at everyone with a grin.

"Don't think so lowly of me, Grimmjow…" The man overlooked the crowd and started to speak to everyone, "My name is Mugetsu…Before you ask, yes I am new here and just got recruited. Lord Shirosaki will be here shortly, as he is busy at the moment," Mugetsu was surely speaking to all the prisoners, but Ichigo couldn't help but think that those red eyes were watching him closely.

"Now…Some of you may ask, why are you here today? That answer is simple. It's to test you ability to withstand torture," Grimmjow's eyes were filled with amusement as screams of terror were heard. People were making their way to the doors, but 2 guards were blocking it. They both held spears in their hands which prevented the un-armed prisoners to escape.

Grimmjow and Mugetsu both stepped off the stage and they took out a short blade. Both of them started to beat and stab everyone to a bloody pulp. Ichigo stepped back until he reached the opposite end of the room.

Ichigo was too busy to notice the shadow that was cast upon him. He was pondering his mind about something that had bothered him ever since Mugetsu had introduced himself.

_Mugetsu…where have I heard that name before? _Ichigo was trying to go through all of his memories when two hands covered his mouth and bound his hands. Ichigo squirmed and caught only a second of whom it was. It was Mugetsu…

Mugetsu dragged Ichigo out of the room while the guards were busy with prisoners trying to escape. He threw Ichigo up against a wall that had him crying out in pain.

"Run. Go straight from here and take the backdoor out…Don't hesitate at all," Mugetsu calmly stated and went to turn his back to Ichigo.

"And let all the others get tortured!? Are you fucking insane!?" Ichigo instantly shot up and pain surged through his veins. His knees buckled and he crumpled back down.

"Look…I don't want you hurt ok? You may not remember me, but I remember you, _Ichigo_," Mugetsu hissed out. "You'll regret it if Shirosaki comes here. He himself picked you so no one can actually harm you without permission from him," As Mugetsu explained it, Ichigo's blood was boiling.

_I am not a toy that he can just pick! _

"What do you mean I don't remember you? I am pretty sure I would remember someone who worked under him!" Ichigo was at the point of yelling now.

'You'll understand in due time. Just leave before Shirosaki comes here," Mugetsu almost pleaded with Ichigo. That's when he heard a distorted voice sound in the middle of it.

"Well, well, well…What do we have 'ere?" Shirosaki grinned slyly and studied Mugetsu and Ichigo.

Ichigo growled underneath his breath.

"Just a rebel, Shirosaki…" Mugetsu lied.

"Now…We all know that is a lie," Shirosaki chuckled and averted his gaze to Ichigo. A blue tongue peeked out and licked his lips. Mugetsu noticed it and took a step back from the teen.

"Go back to your job, Mugetsu," Shirosaki motioned to the door where everyone else was with his pale hand, "And Ichigo…come wit' me," Shirosaki started to walk back to his room. He glanced back to make sure Ichigo was following him. He was and finally stopped at a door. It was painted with golden flowers around the edges. It was slightly darker than the white walls that surrounded it.

Shirosaki opened the door and bowed down in a mocking manner, waiting for Ichigo to walk in. Ichigo looked at Shirosaki with narrowed mocha eyes. He took a step in reluctantly and examined his new surroundings.

The walls were painted with a light blue that was almost so faint that you could barely see it. A desk was in front of Ichigo that had papers all over the surface. Another door was to the right of them. Shirosaki let a lopsided smile curve across his lips. He strided over to the door and opened it for Ichigo.

Ichigo just stood there looking at Shirosaki, confused.

"Wha' did I do?" Shirosaki let his yellow orbs lock into Ichigo's beautiful warm, hazel ones.

"Why are you being so...different?" Ichigo couldn't find the words to describe it.

"No reason," Shirosaki simply answered and continued waiting for Ichigo to walk in.

_He is in for a nice surprise…_ Shirosaki smirked inwardly and just waited.

Ichigo, after taking time to think about it, finally decided to walk in.

A king size bed was pushed up against the wall with red, silk sheets. Ichigo instantly spotted a window and walked over to it. How much he wanted to see the outside world…

He peeked outside and saw a grass plain off in the far distance. An orange sun was setting, sending off its rays. A small smile tainted his features. A chuckle erupted that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I can see ya like it…But…ya won't be seeing it for awhile…" Shirosaki appeared right in front of Ichigo that had him taking several steps back and had him falling to the ground.

Ichigo gulped. The look in Shirosaki's eyes were predatory…It was scaring him. He bolted to the door, but the pain prevented him from getting too far.

"Aw…Is my poor Ichigo hurt?" Shirosaki said in an innocent voice or as innocent as it could get. He locked the door with a click and suddenly appeared again inches away from Ichigo's face. He yelped and stumbled back with fear clear in his eyes.

Shirosaki cackled and a grin was on his face. Ichigo was like a cornered animal, trying to escape the predator.

"I won't hurt ya…C'mere," Shirosaki cooed and moved closer to Ichigo as he backed away. Ichigo's back finally hit a wall, but Shirosaki just kept getting closer. Pale hands were on both side of his head and his chest pressed up against Ichigo's, preventing him from escaping.

"G-get off…" Ichigo quietly pleaded, but of course Shirosaki didn't listen. He pressed his cold lips to Ichigo's tan ear. A midnight blue tongue licked the ear shell teasingly slow.

"I am going ta teach ya lesson ya'll never ferget,"

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Woo-hoo~ I am just going to leave you guys with that until next chapter~

Hope you enjoyed! Review and Favorite please c:


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter includes rape. Please don't post hate reviews

Please and Thank You~

Response to Reviews:

Cerulean Twin: He's not bad! Just perverted. There's a difference :3

Zer0Espada: . He'll be ok…I think - And thank you c:

Child of the Ashes: Thank you so much : ) You'll see what happens…

Guest: Yay!~ xDD *imitates*

Baccabu32: I am guessing your started to A) Feel bad for Ichigo or B) Just want to see what happens to him xDD

Shy Owl: Oh moments…such a good thing to have *u*

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

-Ichigo-

Before I knew it, I was tied on the bed post with chains. My hands were bound tightly that when I move, it caused slight scratches and bruises. I was stripped from my clothing and was left stark naked. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. My legs were also bound to the bed I was currently lying on. The position I was in was embarrassing.

My arms were tied above my head and left my torso bare to sight. Chains rattled as I continued to struggle. My legs were spread wide and were placed in a position that prevented me from closing them.

Bustling noises were heard to the right of the room. A feral growl escaped my lips as I recognized snow white hair and pale skin.

Shirosaki chuckled and walked over to me. His tongue peeked out to moisten his lips. I could feel his eyes roaming my body as his eyes were filled lust.

***Rape Scene start* **

"Yer in a very position don' cha think?" Shirosaki trailed a finger down my bare chest, over my nipples and stopped right at my inner thigh. His touches had me squirming and gasping. No one had touched me like this before, not even myself.

"Gnngh….P-please stop…" I gasped out as his finger went up the underside of my cock. It hardened unwillingly.

"Mm…I can see yer hard," Shirosaki smirked and latched onto my neck and started to suck on the patches of skin. I tried to kick him off, but my legs wouldn't move from its position. It only caused me more wounds to worry about. Shirosaki sucked even harder that could possibly leave marks. He grinned against my neck as his sharp teeth brushed a spot and instantly bit down. I cried out in sheer pain as his teeth sunk in deeper and deeper, past my layers of muscle. He finally unlatched himself and he thrust up two fingers up my entrance. I screamed as his finger had intruded. It fucking _hurt_.

"Yer so tight…I love them this way…" Shirosaki whispered and added his third finger in. My hips bucked at the feeling.

"N-No…S-STOP! I CAN'T DO THIS!" My voice was already getting hoarse from all my screams. They were all in vain as Shirosaki just kept thrusting in and out at a fast pace. He pulled them out and they were covered in semen and a mixture of a red liquid. I was already aware of what it was. His blue tongue darted out to lick it all up. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could.

_Why…why did I deserve this..?_

Shirosaki noticed and took off his clothes and lined up his erection with abused entrance. My eyes snapped open.

"DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!" I begged as tears started to fall down my cheeks. Shirosaki ignored me and thrust up. Another scream came from me. I couldn't take it…

He kept on thrusting harshly and fast. Blood dripped down from my legs as he just kept thrusting. Pained moans were escaping me. Shirosaki obviously didn't care whether I was in pain or not. The smug grin he had on was everything I needed to make that assumption.

One feeling had me jolt up with pleasure and pain. Shirosaki kept hitting that spot over and over again and it had me seeing white. My voice was all sore from the screaming, so I couldn't make out any more words.

After some more thrusts I felt him release his seed inside me. He pulled out of me and his erection was dripping with my blood and his cum.

***Rape scene end* **

He broke the chains holding my body down.

"Ya shouldn't be able ta move, so ya can just lie there," Shirosaki squeezed my cock as he said it. Hot tears were falling my cheeks as my eyes were red. He went to the door and left me just lying in there in searing hot pain. I tried moving my body, but it wouldn't respond to my commands. My fingers twitched, but that was really all. I darted my eyes to a mirror on the right side. My eyes were dull and blood was dried up on my legs. Scars and wounds were found all over my arms and legs. If you were to listen quietly you would hear my quiet sobs. All my tears were gone and nothing fell down anymore.

A knock was heard from the door and someone walked in.

"Ichigo?" Mugetsu's voice sounded worried as he walked over to me. I could see his eyes glare in anger as he saw me. He went to touch my wounds and I instantly flinched back. Mugetsu bit his bottom lip and brought out a wet towel to wipe off the blood and to clean up the wounds. I was clenching my teeth the whole time through.

I wanted nothing to do with anyone for the rest of my life. It was almost impossible to get over what just happened. Mugetsu stood up to his full height and his red eyes looked down at me as if he cared.

_Maybe he does…_ Ichigo thought positively and let a faint smile paint on his lips.

"I'll get you out of this…one way or the other, Ichigo…" Mugetsu whispered and placed a kiss to my forehead and walked away swiftly.

I couldn't believe what I just heard…He wanted to get me out?

-888-

-Third Person-

Mugetsu was walking as fast as he could possibly do. He was looking for Shirosaki and trying to plan an escape route out for Ichigo. Most people, including Ichigo, never believed him to have actual sympathy for anyone. Mugetsu clenched his fist as memories came rushing back to him. Ichigo and Mugetsu turned 13 that day.

_Ichigo and Mugetsu were lying down peacefully in a grassy meadow. Nothing, but the calm winds and the sounds of moving water disturbed them or the environment. Mugetsu was looking at Ichigo at the corner of his eye. His vibrant orange hair and tan skin matched beautifully together. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. A warm hand touched Mugetsu's and Ichigo looked at him. Mugetsu blinked as Ichigo smiled and sat up and stared back at the setting sun. _

"_We'll be friends forever, right?" Ichigo held up a fist and looked back at Mugetsu. Mugetsu smiled generously back and hit Ichigo's clenched fist with his own. _

"_Definitely…I'll protect you with my life as well," Mugetsu swore to his heart that he would never let any harm come to Ichigo or at least not much harm. _

"_We'll see about that…" Ichigo laughed a little. His laughter was music to Mugetsu's ears. He loved hearing it. Ichigo rested his head on Mugetsu's shoulders and closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. _

Mugetsu grinded his teeth together as he remembered his times with Ichigo. While he was walking, he was mapping any possible escape routes for Ichigo without anyone noticing. Bad memories suddenly filled up his heart.

_Fires were burning all around Karakura Town. The flames were enveloping the buildings. The fire were at least 12 inches of searing hot material. Sparks were crackling as they were released by the flames and ash was blown up into the air by the winds, which made the fire spread more quickly. Smoke was covering the air making it almost impossible to breath. If you were to look up, you wouldn't even see the blue color of the sky. Armies of people were killing or kidnapping people for no reason. Mugetsu was running, but Ichigo was lagging behind. He stopped to catch his breath back. His muscles were in pain and they ached to no end. Ichigo just wanted to collapse and just…fall asleep, despite all the disaster happening around them. _

"_Ichigo! We have no time to wait!" Mugetsu grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him onto his back. Ichigo groaned and rested his head upon Mugetsu's shoulder. _

"_I don't…need….to be…carried…" Ichigo panted out. His breathing was getting irregular as smoke filled up his lungs. Mugetsu ignored him and just kept running on and on._

_Both of them needed shelter or something to help. Mugetsu pursed his lips as he ran around looking for a mask to cover Ichigo's face. _

_His orange hair was covered in black ash that hid his usual vibrant hair color. He was coughing, trying to get the ash out of his respiratory system. That's when both of them saw a pale white figure up ahead. His yellow orbs were glowing with malice and reflected the bursting flames. The figure noticed Mugetsu and Ichigo and suddenly sent both of them flying with a power that none had seen. _

_Mugetsu was thrown at the end of the road, but Ichigo was only thrown or tossed to the left. The pale figure threw a thin sword that pierced Mugetsu on the shoulder. Mugetsu winced at the pain that shot his shoulder. However, the man wasn't interested in him. He was interested in the person that was on his back. _

_Ichigo's orange hair caught the man's attention almost instantly. This man walked up to Ichigo and kneeled down in front of him so he can examine him more closely. The man licked his lips with a cobalt tongue. He traced the orange-haired teen's body. The teen kicked the man away from him. _

"_Who the hell are you!?" Ichigo hissed out._

"_Ya can call me Shirosaki…" Shirosaki landed a punch to Ichigo's face that knocked the teen out in the process. Mugetsu growled and took the sword out of his shoulder and lunged at Shirosaki._

_Shirosaki looked at him with a bored look and kicked him in the gut. Mugetsu coughed up blood as he too blacked out. _

-666-

Mugetsu growled lowly as he remembered what happened. He found a way out at last. Now to find out _how_ he was going to lead it to success. Ichigo wasn't in any condition to walk or move at the matter. Shirosaki would know Ichigo disappeared.

"Ugh…This is going to be harder than I expected…" Mugetsu was mumbling to himself.

"Aren't ya supposed ta be watchin' the prisoners?" Shirosaki's distorted voice sounded behind him. Mugetsu turned around and found him standing there.

"I decided to take a walk…"

"All the way at the other end of the building?" Shirosaki raised an eyebrow at that and grinned when he realized something.

"Yer not goin' ta get Ichigo out. Ya remember the time where I first took 'im in in the first place," Shirosaki let a knowing smirk out and went to turn around, leaving Mugetsu with his anger going up.

_If I couldn't protect him on that day…How do I expect to protect him when he gets out? _

Mugetsu had none of this thought out, yet he memorized the escape route anyway just in case. He rushed back to where Ichigo was staying and found him asleep. Mugetsu ran a hand through his soft tresses of orange hair. Ichigo grumbled a bit and moved a little in his sleep. Mugetsu smiled and left a key for him to unlock the doorway out under the pillow, leaving a bit of it peeking out. He once more held Ichigo's warm hand in his.

"I swear once more…I'll get you out of here, but once you're out…you're on your own," Mugetsu gingerly left a kiss to his hand and left, casting Ichigo one last glance.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Mugetsu is so sweet~ :3 Caring for Ichigo like that *u* Whew…My first rape scene

Anyway xDD Review and favorite if ya like : P

Until next time, adios~


	4. Chapter 4

Here we come with the new chapter~

Zer0Espada – I kind of feel bad for Ichigo as well T^T Haha c: Thanks for liking it!

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

-Third Person P.O.V-

The next morning, Ichigo awakened and blinked his eyes at the light that hit his face. It took him sometime to get adjusted to the beams of light coming from the window. Despite the sunshine, Ichigo was in no shape to be…well…all giddy?

His whole body was sore and he could barely move an arm without groaning. He took some time to finally sit up. His hazel eyes scanned the room. No sign of Shirosaki, thank god. Ichigo finally noticed that he was still naked when the bed sheets fell off of him. He didn't notice the bed sheets before, but as soon as it fell he couldn't help but tremble slightly from the sudden temperature change in the air. Ichigo cursed under this breath and looked around for any kind of clothing or covering he can use in the time-being. Luckily for him, he found some black robes and carefully stood up from the bed.

It may have taken a long time and a few staggers here and there, he finally got to where the robes were lying. Ichigo had trouble putting it on because of the difficulty on moving. He got it on and looked at himself in the mirror right up against the wall.

The robes had a single strip of white and the rest was a pitch black. The bottom half hung down so low it covered the whole foot. The robe itself was pretty comfortable and was easy to move around in. Ichigo's vibrant orange hair stood out from his clothes even though it was slightly covered by the blood from last night. He shrugged at the memory and tried to push it to the back of his mind, caged up so he wouldn't ever remember. Everything was so confusing to Ichigo…his mind was fumbled up because of events that had happened throughout his life. His hands were trembling slightly as he clutched his robe tightly in his fists. In the mirror, a dim gleam caught his eye. The sun's brilliant light cast its beams towards the bed and Ichigo blinked when the twinkle of light appeared underneath the pillow. As far as he remembered, he had placed nothing near the bed. Actually, to be correct, no past possessions were allowed in the prison building.

Ichigo stood up and walked cautiously toward the gleaming item. His hand reached out and to be honest, he was expecting something to pop out and harm him. However, that didn't come to happen. His finger had clutched the piece of silver metal that was hidden right under the pillow. Once it was pulled out, it was revealed to be a key. The key glinted silver under the sunlight. It had rusted along the edges, but it was obviously still usable. Ichigo scrutinized the key to see if it had anything that gave him a hint to as what it was used for. The whole key was made silver and there was absolutely no writing upon it. He decided to keep it, just in case if it was left for him deliberately.

Ichigo grabbed a piece of string that as pulled from the bed sheets. The thin piece of fabric was then tied around the base of the key and it was tied around Ichigo's neck. It wasn't too tight nor too loose for it to fall out.

No longer wanting to be cooped up inside the room, the teen tested his legs to see if it was able to function. After being satisfied with the results he put his palm up against the wall and brought himself to the door. Ichigo brought open the door and peeked outside and scanned the room for any sign of the albino. He stepped out into the office like room and signed in pure relief that no one was here. He scampered towards the door that led to the halls. The door was pushed open just a little, enough so that Ichigo could see through the crack. Nothing was spotted. No one was spotted.

_Where did everyone go? _ Ichigo pondered on this a little bit, but it was for the better that everyone was gone. He opened the door completely and stepped out into the open. Not a single sound was heard as far as he could tell. The light above head flickered, but the rest of the way was concealed with shadows. Ichigo gulped and started moving to the right of him. It was dark, however it wasn't completely covered. Tiny little holes on top of the wall gave in slight light. In it though, anyone…any_thing_ could be watching Ichigo behind him in shadows.

He kept on walking, sometimes using the walls as a guide. Hazel eyes were squinted as he tried making out what was in front of him. They adjusted a while ago, but he could only making out the thin outline of the wall.

To be honest, Ichigo had absolutely no idea where he was going or where he was. Just when he thought this, his body crashed into someone else's. Ichigo reacted in instinct and tried rushing out. An arm slinked around his chest and brought him back. A soft, soothing whisper resounded in his ear.

"Hey…Calm down. I am not here to hurt you…" A hot breath was felt on Ichigo's left ear. He relaxed in the grip and fell limp. The arm unraveled from his chest and he looked up to see Mugetsu's deep red eyes staring back at him.

"Why are you helping me? I can tell you're not like them…but…why?" Ichigo whispered softly and he felt as if he couldn't look away from those eyes.

"Look…Let's just say…we're close friends. You'll find out sooner or later, but it's not the right moment," Mugetsu answered. Ichigo was just about to ask for more, but Mugetsu grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along the hallways. They were both traversing it, going who knows where.

"Do you still have that key that you found?" Mugetsu asked after coming to a halt to a fork in the hall. Ichigo blinked and brought his hand to take out the key attached to the string from under his robes.

"Yeah…We're you the one who left it for me?" Ichigo's baritone like voice still warmed Mugetsu's heart, but he shook his head to get the thoughts out.

"Yeah…But we have to hurry. Shirosaki could come here any time before my plan is complete," he looked around carefully and pulled Ichigo along again. Flashes of white were going by was both of them were rushing. Ichigo's breath was coming out in rough pants, but Mugetsu seemed to be perfectly fine. Everything was getting blurred and the orangette was tripping over his own footsteps.

"Hey! You two, stop right there!" Guards hollered and came running at the two of them.

"Quick! We have to get away!" Mugetsu the younger teen and put him over his shoulders. Many more guards kept coming. It seemed as if the whole building was shaking with all the footsteps resounding through the hall. Beads of sweat started to form on Mugetsu's forehead.

"Hey, I can run myself…You don't have to carry me," Ichigo mumbled. He could tell that his weight was tiring out his carrier.

"Sorry, no can do. Not risking them catching you," Mugetsu suddenly brought up a burst of speed and soon the guards were turning into a blur behind them. A sigh of relief was let out and Ichigo was put down. Both of them had to stop and catch their breaths.

"Alright…Just head straight and make a left. Place the key into the keyhole and just run. Don't look back. Think you can make it?" Mugetsu looked at Ichigo as he nodded confidently.

"I hope I can. I will try though," Ichigo started to walk away, but turned back to look at the black-haired teen.

"Thank you, Mugetsu. I don't care if I don't remember you, but once this hideous world is back to its original state…We'll be friends," Ichigo ran off then. Those words graced a smile upon Mugetsu's lips. It saddened him to see Ichigo leave, but he knew it was for his own good.

-888-

Ichigo took a sharp left and found a door right in front of him. He could already see the sunlight shine in through the rectangular window. After taking some seconds on looking around he rushed toward it. His hand reached for the key that was still hung by his neck and slipped it in the tiny keyhole. It took some fidgeting around to finally here the small _click!_ Ichigo pushed down his body weight on the door as it swung open.

"Thank god that worked!" Ichigo cheered in his mind and ran out. A cold breeze hit him and damn did it sting. Ichigo just ignored it and pushed it off to the back of his mind. It was better than being locked up the prison right behind him.

"Well…Ya managed to get outside. How do ya expect to run then?" A recognizable watery-like voice erupted Ichigo's thoughts. Fearful hazel eyes widened and whipped around to see that cursed albino.

Shirosaki let a smirk play on his face. Just because his Strawberry got outside, doesn't mean he was letting him go.

Ichigo took a step back, hoping Shirosaki wouldn't notice. Suddenly, his figure was right in front of him. Golden eyes gleamed with both blood-lust and just regular old lust. His mouth ghosted upon his ear as a tongue slowly dragged itself across it. Ichigo shuddered and trembled at the action.

"Let him go," Mugetsu's voice came from behind the two and Shirosaki grunted in annoyance.

"Hm? Why should I?" Shirosaki targeted his eyes to Mugetsu. They both locked eye contact and both of them were filled to the surface with hate. It was as if they were enemies for their whole lives.

"If I am remember correctly, ya love 'im as well. Why don't ya join me?" Shirosaki grinned and Mugetsu was doing his best to remain calm.

During their little fight, Ichigo was silently and slowly taking steps back leading to the forest trail. Mugetsu quickly looked at the orangette and darted back inside. Shirosaki instantly turned around seeing as Ichigo was already running through the forest. A feral growl erupted from his throat.

"Having trouble I see?" Grimmjow's voice was teasing.

"Didn't ya catch tha' traitor!?" Shirosaki's voice was harsh.

"I didn't think that he was worth the time,"

"Tch. I'll deal wit' 'im later. Gather all yer damn troops and find Ichigo. I want 'im back alive. I don't care if ya break his spirit and kill all his friends. Destroy it all….But just keep 'im _alive_," Shirosaki turned away and went in the direction Mugetsu left.

"Hmph. I don't need any troops…I can handle this on my own," The teal-haired commander went to get his weapon ready.

-888-

Ichigo was still running with all the energy he could muster at the moment. The treetops above him let slim rows of light to gather at the forest floor. The wind rustled up the leaves. It was dead silent and as Ichigo went deeper into the forest the trees started to block sunlight. The world around him was dimming. He stopped and his chest heaved with the effort to get some air. He studied his surroundings and jumped at the slightest movement.

"I doubt there will be a place where it's safe to rest…" Ichigo mumbled and walked slowly through the forest. When he heard the crack of a twig his whole body stood frozen.

_Was something following him?_ Ichigo's body stood frozen, but his eyes scanned his left and right sides.

"Don't move!" a voice came from right behind him. Ichigo turned his head around to see who it was.

He saw a girl with petite raven hair. She was very short and had big purple eyes. A pure white blade was loosely held in her right hand.

"State your name and business now!" the girl demanded and looked up at the orange-haired runaway.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I just got away from the prison back there," Ichigo replied honestly. He wasn't the best at lying so why not just tell the truth?

The girl blinked back in surprise and put her sword back into the sheath.

"How did you escape from there!? You-know-who is watching over that place!" the girl had pure surprise in her voice.

"I have people there that helped me. You don't need to know anything else," Ichigo hissed and started to walk away. A scowl was put onto his face. No one needed to know what had happened back there. He has no idea who he can trust anymore. He can't even remember his own parents for cripes sake!

"Wait! May be you can help me then! I have a place you can stay. It's mostly safe since it hasn't exactly been found," The girl went in front of Ichigo and looked up at him.

"…" Ichigo took a moment to consider his answer.

_It's better than running around lost. _

"Alright…" Ichigo answered and the girl's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

"There are more people than me, so just be warned and don't expect it to be cozy," the girl smiled and continued dragging Ichigo along despite his attempt to tell her that he can walk.

"Oh by the way, my name is Rukia Kuchiki!" Rukia finally introduced herself to Ichigo.

_What happened the world we once knew? _ Ichigo thought.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Wow, I am getting really lazy in writing xDD Well anyway I hope you enjoyed!

Rate and Review c:


End file.
